


Revealing Attire

by Shiloa



Series: Revealing Attire [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Questionable Fashion Choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiloa/pseuds/Shiloa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug and Chat Noir discover each other's secret identity, and also are both huge dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing Attire

Ladybug screamed in frustration, pounding at the locked door one final time before giving up and sitting down with a huff.  "Well now what?  You've already used Cataclysm and I've already used Lucky Charm, and now the akuma's getting away while we're stuck here!"  With perfect timing, both of their miraculouses beeped.  "And we've only got a couple minutes before we both transform back!"

Chat sighed and slumped down beside her.  "I can use cataclysm to get us out once I get some time to recharge, but it'll be a while."  He glanced over, blushing slightly.  "…I promise I won't look.  I know how important keeping our identities secret is to you."

Ladybug flushed.  "…Thank you, Chat.   That means a lot to me."  She paused, looking away for a moment, before a resolute look crossed her face and she turned to face him.  "But you don't have to."

"Wh-what?"

"We've been partners for a long time now, and I consider you one of my best friends," she said, carefully avoiding eye contact.  "I've always trusted you with my life, and… I don't think there's any reason not to trust you with my identity.  You're one of the most important people in my life, and I've been thinking for a while now that it might be nice to be able to get to know each other outside of, you know, this," she finished, gesturing vaguely to indicate the entire situation.  She was still resolutely staring at a spot across the room, but he could see the tips of her ears turning bright red.

"My Lady…"

"Just," she interupted quietly.   "Just, try not to be disappointed, okay?"

Shocked, he turned to face her fully.  "I could never be disappointed in you," he said firmly.  "You're an amazing person, and I know that whoever's underneath the mask is just as amazing as Ladybug, even if it's not the same way."  She was staring at him now, awestruck.  He flushed a little and looked away.  "…And I hope you're not disappointed with me, either."

"I won't be," she said resolutely, and he looked back at her, seeing a small smile on her face.  He felt himself smile back sheepishly. 

Suddenly, an expression of sudden, horrible realization crossed her face, and Ladybug jumped up.  “Oh no.  Ooooohhhh no no no, this is _not_ happening,” she murmured to herself.  Looking back to Chat and seeing his alarmed and slightly hurt expression, she pointed at him, saying, “Ok, all of what I just said still stands, but…” She trailed off, and turned so red she almost matched her mask.  “Look, it’s Saturday morning, I wasn’t planning on going out today, and if you say a _word_ about what I’m wearing I swear I will throw you off a roof at the next opportunity.”

Chat Noir blinked for a moment, and then slowly, a grin started to form.  “Alright, I won’t _say_ anything…” he said, smirking at her.

“Chat…” she began warningly, only to be cut off by her transformation finally giving out.  There was a flash, and in her place there stood a somewhat shell-shocked Marinette.

Wearing an oversized Chat Noir hoodie.  _Oh my god…_

And staring at him expectantly, clearly trying to mask her underlying worry.  Right, priorities.

“Marinette,” he breathed.  “I should have known.”

“So… you’re okay with me being… me?”  She asked hesitantly.

Chat grinned.  “Well, Princess, this has turned out to be the best day of my life.  I found out who Ladybug is, and it turns out she’s someone amazing who I already consider a friend as a civilian.”  She looked shocked, and a little pleased.  “…Plus one other thing that I am not _saying_ anything about,” he added with a smirk, watching her turn red and narrow her eyes.

“Sh-shut up!  It was a gift, and it’s comfy!”

Chat’s reply was cut off by a flash of green light, and suddenly, Adren Agreste was staring sheepishly at Marinette.  She gaped for a moment.  “A-Adrien?”

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.  “Heh, yeah…” 

Marinette opened and closed her mouth several times, seemingly incapable of forming words.  Adrien’s stomach sank.  Maybe she really was disappointed?  Suddenly, her gaze turned downwards and she stopped completely for a minute, before starting to giggle.

“What?” He asked, somewhat alarmed.  She pointed at his pants, and then burst into full laughter, seemingly unable to stop.  He looked down, remembering for the first time his Ladybug pyjama pants.  “…Oh yeah.”  He looked back up at the laughing Marinette, and felt the corners of his lips turn upwards.  Soon he was laughing as well.

“They’re both hopeless,” Plagg declared.

“Oh hush,” Tikki replied.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they went and fought the akuma, the end! What a great conclusion, A+ writing style me, nailed it. Who’s perspective was this even from? Kind of everyone’s with no real distinction. Ah well, it was a stupid idea and now it’s written and I’m pleased with myself. And for the first fic I’ve written in years and years, I figure good enough.
> 
> I’m on tumblr! Shiloa.tumblr.com


End file.
